


A Well-Groomed Commander

by spacetrashdelux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Galran Mating Rituals, Grooming, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sendak ships himself and Lotor with domestic bliss and galactic dominion ok, Size Difference, Size Kink, Speak Galran To Me, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashdelux/pseuds/spacetrashdelux
Summary: Started as a fix-it fic for Sendak's unruly mullet & mutton chops from Season 7, turned into an all-out fuck fest b/c there is never enough Lodak.





	A Well-Groomed Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devils_Official](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/gifts).



> Gift for Devils_Official for all the good work they do in crafting so much delicious Lodak content. I owe you my life.
> 
> It takes me 5 years to write 1 smutty scene. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> All Galran words are taken from voltronrising's incredible Galran Language Masterpost (http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/post/152317279190/galran-language-masterpost).
> 
> (more notes regarding Galran culture at the end b/c I have so many feelings)

Lotor broke the kiss first, leaning back from his perch in Sendak’s lap to look him over, expression veiled by lust. 

They’d only been alone together in Sendak’s quarters aboard the command ship for two minutes, but the room already smelled like them. They were both in their peaks and Sendak wanted—  _ needed _ — to have Lotor. The way his hands gripped Lotor thighs that were straddling his hips said as much without having to voice it out loud.

Still, if there was something on Lotor’s mind…

“What is it?” He let his thumbs rub little urgent circles into Lotor’s muscle. It was firm — tense, almost, beneath his touch. But then again, it always was, even when it was just them.

Lotor seemed unhurried by Sendak’s desire. Tilting his head, he lifted his hands to Sendak’s jaw where his fingers twisted in the fur there gently. “When was the last time you took the time to groom yourself?”

“I,” Sendak grunted softly, “Have been very busy of late.”

“Not too busy for sharing your time with me,” Lotor said, fingers feeling their way back along Sendak’s jawline to the tufts of hair growing long at the base of his neck. His mouth pressed itself into a thoughtful line as if mentally measuring just how long his fur had grown in places.

“No, never.” 

Lotor made a soft humming sound low in his throat. He couldn’t purr, but it was a sound Sendak  _ knew _ was Lotor’s emotional equivalent of it and he felt his erection all too keenly twitch at the sound. He cleared his own throat firmly.

“Lo- _ leb _ , can this wait until  _ after _ ?”

“Until after you’ve fucked me throughly?” Lotor’s eyes glowed like crystals in the intimate lighting and he twisted his fingers at the fur at the back of Sendak’s neck as he bumped his forehead against Sendak’s. The movement shifted his weight in Sendak’s lap just so that his ass brushed against Sendak’s cock. Caught off guard, Sendak swallowed back a lustful sound and the smile on Lotor’s face sharpened all too clearly into what it was meant to be: a challenge.

Sendak’s voice came out as a strained growl. “Yes.”

Lotor wasted no time in helping Sendak out of his armor, his fingers finding the clasps from memory. Once Sendak’s torso was bare, Lotor ghosted his claws down the middle of Sendak’s chest, chasing after his own touch with kisses so soft Sendak could feel himself blushing.

“You’ll make me feel guilty for how rough I want to be with you.” Sendak teased, lightly raking his claws back through Lotor’s hair.

Again, Lotor made that sound deep in his throat. Pressing his face into Sendak’s chest to place one more kiss, he turned his face up to him, smirking. “Don’t.”

Sendak didn’t have time to utter another sound before Lotor flicked his tongue out against one of his nipples and then bit hard enough to draw blood.

Growling, Sendak fisted a hand into Lotor’s hair, ripping him away from his chest. Lotor’s pupils were blown wide and he panted lightly with excitement as Sendak bared his teeth and loomed over him.

_ This _ was Galran heat: the need, the power, the reckless desperation to spread one’s seed or to receive it. They were an advanced civilization, sure, ruled by knowledge and technology and strategy, but at the crux of it was this horrid rawness. Some gasping, untamable beast. Always craving more conquest, more glory. It’s what pulled them forward together in time.

Shoving Lotor back onto the bed, Sendak pounced on top of him, pinning his hands above his head with one hand easily. Lotor’s wrists were thin, delicate looking things, though he got the feeling Lotor was biding his time, conserving his strength. Lotor’s heart was beating so hard, Sendak could almost see it pushing against the skin of his throat.

“Gods,” he murmured, taking a moment, “You may be but half Galra but it is  _ pure _ and undiluted.” 

Leaning down, he nudged Lotor’s throat with his nose, drinking in his scent, then nipped the skin over his pulse, delighting in the way Lotor’s body jumped beneath his. He nuzzled at his jaw, something halfway between a purr and a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

Licking a swath up Lotor’s throat, Sendak ran a single claw down the front of Lotor’s thin flightsuit, opening it like a wound. The sight of Lotor’s soft lilac flesh drove him wild and, gritting his teeth, he slashed the rest of the restrictive fabric away from Lotor’s torso and crotch with a vicious backhand.

Lotor moaned and the delicate pink-flushed tendril between his legs rose up and curled around one of Sendak’s fingers, pumping it mindlessly.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?”

Lotor hummed his assent, spreading his legs wide and licking his lips.

His  _ ylden _ was already slick but he let Sendak determine that for himself. The feeling of Sendak’s claw brushing along the sensitive skin inside him made him shiver and gasp, his head dropping back against the sheets.

There was a blade’s edge to Sendak’s voice when he spoke, pulling his finger free, the end of it dripping with Lotor’s natural lubricant. “Think you can take me without any preparation?”

Shuddering, Lotor nodded, watching Sendak lick his finger clean.

“Good.” 

Smiling, Sendak released Lotor’s wrists and made quick work of taking the bottom half of his own armor off. His cock was swollen and the tip of it leaked but he still made a show of pumping himself gingerly, palms brushing against the ridges of his cock. Without armor, each movement caused his musculature ripple beneath his fur, showing just how capable he was of being forceful.

Lotor twisted a strand of hair around his finger lazily, propping himself up on an elbow as he watched Sendak. The tendril between his legs flicking with impatience, curling around nothing and uncurling again. His eyes settled on the bite mark he’d left on Sendak’s chest and his eyes narrowed. “You promised to be rough with me, Commander.”

“And I will. Now roll over.”

Lotor obeyed and the bed dipped with Sendak’s weight as he settled behind Lotor. With one hand he pressed Lotor’s head down against the mattress and used the other to guide his cock to the dripping lips of Lotor’s ylden. Eager to oblige, the tendril between Lotor’s legs wrapped itself around the base of Sendak’s shaft and drew him forward until Sendak was seated comfortably inside Lotor and they both groaned. 

Lotor’s body trembled, his skin already lightly veiled in a sheen of sweat. Sendak clamped his prosthetic hand around Lotor’s hip as his other lightly explored the bulge his cock was making in Lotor’s belly.

“Gods, I could kill you,” he murmured, leaning down to nip at the back of Lotor’s neck, marking him. “You’re so tiny, I could fuck you to death.”

Even with his head pressed to the mattress, Lotor’s laughter was like bells. “Galran cocks really are all the same, aren’t they?” 

Turning his head so that the flush in his cheeks was unmistakable, Lotor glanced at Sendak over his shoulder, teeth glinting like his eyes. “In the end, Commander:  _ yls-kor da dirk; yls vona da ylla _ .”

“Filthy,” Sendak sneered, but he looked fond. Pressing his palm back down against Lotor’s head, he rolled his hips, causing them both moan. He rolled his hips a couple more times, gritting his teeth around a curse as Lotor’s tendril tightened around the base of his cock, contending with him for just how much of Lotor’s body he was allowed to have. 

Reaching down between them, he ran a claw lightly over Lotor’s tendril, causing him to whine and twist beneath him, but Sendak held him still, stroking the tendril again until it released his shaft, allowing him to push deeper inside of Lotor. Without the resistance, he bottomed out inside Lotor so fast and hard that Lotor made a sound beneath him like he’d been struck.

“Lo- _ leb _ ?” He carded his claws through Lotor’s hair, pulling it back from his face to see his expression. Lotor’s tongue brushed against his bottom lip as he panted and his eyes were clouded with what Sendak hoped was lust. As it was he could feel Lotor’s  _ den _ leaking around his cock. He tried again, thumb brushing Lotor’s cheek. “Lo- _ leb _ ?”

Lotor mewled, pawing at Sendak’s hand and dragging it down to his stomach. “Feel…”

Now that Sendak was buried up to the hilt inside of him, the bulge his cock was making in Lotor’s stomach felt enormous. Tracing the tip of his own cock through Lotor’s skin, guided by Lotor’s slender fingers, Sendak was overcome by tremendous desire to fill Lotor with his brood: to fuck him full, nurture him and keep him safe during and after, and be there to deliver their pups himself. He couldn’t, of course.  _ They  _ couldn’t. All of Lotor’s genetics aside, they just didn’t have the luxury of nesting.

As if sensing his desire, Lotor squeezed his hand, breathless from desire and being crushed against the bed by Sendak’s cock. “Sen,” he murmured, “Fuck me raw…”

Brushing his mouth against the back of Lotor’s neck a dozen times, still holding fast to Lotor’s hip with his prosthetic hand, he wrapped his hand around Lotor’s and began to fuck him hard and fast. He set a punishing pace, exerting himself as if to impress Lotor, the sound of their bodies crashing together like the impact of battle debris raining down on a doomed planet. All the time beneath him, Lotor’s body trembled, though he managed to hold himself up using only one arm and his spread legs. That raw, undiluted Galran strength. Sendak found himself peppering Lotor’s bare shoulders in kisses again at the thought of his fierce prince. Even if they couldn’t nest, he would stay by his side, fight by his side, die by his side. He would live long enough to watch Lotor rise to the greatness he deserved or die trying, serving, loving—

He came with a growl, claws digging into Lotor’s hip, teeth sinking into the delicate skin at the back of Lotor’s neck even as he squeezed his hand around Lotor’s beneath them. Lotor shuddered into the mattress, his thighs trembling but holding strong as they rode out Sendak’s orgasm together. It was only after Sendak felt the orgasm begin to lift that he realized Lotor had cum too.

Slipping out of Lotor carefully, Sendak winced as he watched Lotor collapse against the bed with a grunt. Raking his claws through Lotor’s hair again, he carefully lapped at the bitemark he’d left on the back of Lotor’s neck and then moved down to do the same with the marks his claws had left in the soft skin of his hip.

“That tickles,” Lotor chuckled, voice low and warm. 

Sendak kissed the back of his thighs, the roundness of his ass, and then gently rolled him over and moved him up against the pillows at the head of the bed.

“Are you alright,  _ del tyrla _ ?” He knelt between Lotor’s legs, stroking the skin of his thighs with the backs of his fingers.

Lotor shone like distant starlight, expression sated and tired. “Perfect, my dearest. You did well, Commander.”

Lotor’s fingers gently mussed the fur of Sendak’s crest as Sendak lifted his legs over his broad shoulders and set to work cleaning him up. His tongue lapped at Lotor’s ylden carefully as to not overstimulate him, licking away as much of his cum as he could. Though Lotor was furless and there was no risk of his fur gumming up or matting from a particularly messy fuck, Sendak found he enjoyed providing this for his lover as much as he loved the almost sweet, syrupy tang of Lotor’s pocket. For once, Lotor’s flushed tendril stayed out of the way, curled up against his belly as if as content as he was.

Once Sendak was done, however, Lotor continued to stroke at his crest, almost measuring it with his fingers, and Sendak almost sighed as Lotor retrieved the slim crystal dagger Sendak had gifted him with almost two centuries before from his discarded armor.

“Did you think I would forget?”

Sendak scowled, but he knew to argue the point would be childish. “Why can’t my cock leave you brainless as a common slut?”

Sendak was outright pouting and Lotor bit at his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. “Oh, you want me brainless?”

He smirked as the haughtiness left Sendak’s posture and the Galran Commander all but slumped in defeat against the pillows. Crawling up into his lover’s lap, Lotor kissed him. “I’ll make quick work of it.”

He started carding his fingers through Sendak’s crest, feathering it with the knife, carefully shortening it while leaving its shape. He brushed the loose fur back from Sendak’s face, collecting it and placing the remains in Sendak’s open waiting palm.

“You want me  _ brainless _ ; I want you  _ respected _ .”

Sendak grumbled something as Lotor moved his knife to trim the fur growing wildly along Sendak’s jaw, but Lotor only hummed with pleasure as he placed more cut fur into Sendak’s resigned palm. He kissed Sendak’s forehead before moving to cut the length growing at the base of Sendak’s neck and only once that was done did he set the knife on the bedside table and gaze at his handiwork with pride.

“Sen- _ leb _ , you look five centuries younger.” He slid his arms around Sendak’s neck and nudged his nose under Sendak’s jaw before kissing him slowly and tenderly. He broke away with a gentle sigh and took the loose fur from Sendak’s hand. “Let’s go bathe and then you can fuck me over and over until I don’t know my own name.”

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "yls-kor da dirk; yls vona da ylla" ROUGHLY translates to "doesn't [matter] your dick; does [matter] how you fuck"...since the dictionary doesn't have an equivalent for "matter".
> 
> Lotor refers to "Galran cocks" instead of "Galran males" because I firmly believe Galrans aren't as heavily gendered as human culture is. Different genders have different genitalia (as this fic illustrates) so Lotor is jokingly lumping all Galrans with cocks into one category the same way our culture does with genders.
> 
> I could write a whole paper on Galran mating cycles but I won't...but as much as I wanna write Sendak being rough as fuck with Lotor I have trouble balancing that with the sappy feelings he also feels for him. Perhaps I'll get better at writing this balance...


End file.
